Love Race
by SuzyScream
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto make a bet. Obviously the two of them don't know what's going to wait for them... NaruxOC SasuxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Aah! Sasuke!"

Her yells were absent in my mind. All I concentrated on was the pleasure and the satisfaction of bringing pleasure to another person. And the satisfaction of seeing her sad face later as I will reject her.

"Harder!" She arched her back as she reached her climax. Her legs started trembling as another loud moan escaped her lips. Her fluids covered my length, which caused a sound to appear every time I thrust deeper into her. Our flesh splashed together, only a thin layer of white liquid separating us.

I followed her wish and put much more force into my thrusts. She hand her head back and screamed, "Sasuke!"

I groaned harshly as my fluids emerged from me into the red layer of rubber. I pulled out of her and sat back down on my original place. The girl was trembling, still shocked by the pleasure we both gained due to out joining. Her hand moved to her red, wet face in an attempt to look cute.

I took out a tissue and cleaned my thigh after taking the condom off. I then grabbed my pants and pulled them on.

"You… you are… amazing…" she said all of the sudden. I glanced at her as she leaned towards me. "I can't wait until next time."

She reached out to me and closed her eyes, parting her lips. I looked back to my pants, zipping my zipper and grabbed the door handle. It cracked open and I walked out of it, grabbing my bag. I turned back to her when I was already out.

"There won't be any next time." I smacked the doors shut straight at her shocked face. I smirked and walked around the black car. I fixed my black jacket and took my white collar shirt fully out of my pants.

I looked up to meet the view of my school – a huge building with a clock tower and big windows that spread along the whole walls.

"Teme!" I heard behind me. I turned around and noticed the blonde boy who was standing on the other side of the road. Naruto ran up to me, each second as he got closer my mood darkened. "Yo!"

"Hnn…" I managed to mutter. He threw an arm around me.

"Heey, was that who I think it was in that car?" he said with a grin. I nodded. "Woow, man! She's one of the richest people in Konoha!"

"I know…" I muttered. He chuckled. He moved his hand away from me and fixed his tie, his other hand in his pocket.

"Guess who I did lately." He said with a proud smirk. I stared at him, expecting him to answer his own question.

"T." he said. My eyes were about to pop out.

"What?" I breathed. He nodded proudly. "You fucked the Hokage?"

"Shhh…" he said, winking at me. My mouth was widely open as I gaped at him in shock and respect.

"You know what? I'm bored of all of these sluts begging me for sex." He said, rubbing the back of his head. I frowned at him, waiting for his next words. "How about we make a bet." He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Listen, there's a new girl coming to our class. Our bet will be to make her say honestly, from her heart that she loves one of us."

I stared at him like he just pulled his eyes out and ate his own hair.

"The one who she will say the three words to will win." He continued.

I burst out a chuckle which I covered up with a cough.

"To make it harder," one of his hand fell off my shoulder and he let it rest next to his side. "The winner _cannot_ be in a relationship with her after she told him his feelings."

I chuckled ironically. "You must be crazy."

"Scared?"

This word, spoken so quickly, so smoothly seemed to break some sort of string that kept my self centered self together broke.

"Of course not!" I said to him, outraged.

"Great, then it's a deal!" He said and spat into his right hand. He reached out to me and waited until I would do the same.

I flinched at the sight of the transparent liquid that dripped off Naruto's hand. I sighed and spat at my own hand, then smacked it against Naruto's.

"The loser will have to admit in front of the whole school that he is a man whore and he will have to strip and dance the Macarena in the cafeteria. And if he will fall in love with the girl, he will have his deepest secret spilled out through the whole school and will have to make gay love in front of the webcam which will then go out into the web."

"Deal." I replied, imagining the embarrassment and shame I would get through out the whole Konoha. The dancing I could take, hardly and I'd not go to school for about a week ater that, but I could do it. But on the other hand, the other punishment seemed much worse. Nobody would speak to me, nobody would glance my way without a look of disgust on their faces.

And then there were also the secrets. Oh, how many things I did and told Naruto that I'd rather die now than do again.

But I didn't have to worry. Because I definitely won't fall in love with that girl.

He grinned and tightened his grip around my hand and we lifted our cupped fingers in between our faces. We were both frowning and grinning at the same time.

**Narrator's P.o.V**

"New girl? Pfft…" Sakura shrugged and looked away. She did all she could to make herself seem as if she didn't care, as if she could deal with her in a second, but deep inside she did care. She knew every girl was a competition and she couldn't take any chances. She had to make it clear to that girl straight away.

"I know right…" The other pink haired girl said. Her face was oval and on her nose rested a black pair of glasses. Sakura and Karin were leaning against the wall, together with Ino and some other girls. They were looking furiously for the new girl.

"He won't even bother to look at her." Ino said, enthusiastically. She smiled supportively at her other two friends. The three of them all hated each other, since they all liked Sasuke. However later on, they realized that they would work better together and became friends.

"I don't think she's going to come anytime soon. But look! It's the three losers!" Karin said, pointing into the crowd at the trio of girls.

All three walked through the crowd, gracefully, but still awkwardly. All of them were bullied by the popular three ever since they could remember. Although all of them were spectacularly attractive, the popular three was even more, and even if any guy liked any of the 'loser three', they were too afraid to ask any of them out because of Kari's influence in the school.

"Karin's pointing our way." Choco muttered emotionlessly. Miharu and Konorai both looked to their left and rolled their eyes.

"Lets just get to the school without any drama." Konorai muttered and quickened her pace. Miharu nodded and all three of them rushed over to the school entrance.

They all released their breaths they kept inside their lungs only when they were finally inside the school building. They all started laughing suddenly as they looked at each other.

"Yo!" They heard a sharp voice. They all froze and flinched. They turned around.

Miharu stood in front of Karin, Choco stood in front of Sakura and Konorai stood in front of Ino.

Compared to them, they were seemed really plain, but yet unique.

Choco had long, fluffy brown hair with bangs that covered her forehead and big, dark eyes surrounded by black eyeliner.

Konorai had short grayish-brownish hair that seemed to glisten in the light and big brown eyes that seemed to always smile.

Miharu had short choppy white hair and crimson red eyes. She was definitely the most unique one in their group.

On the other hand, in the other group were two pink haired girls, one is green eyes, that one was Sakura and the other with pink eyes, that one was Karin. Ino had blonde hair that was made in a high ponytail and blue eyes.

All of them, both groups, were wearing their school uniform, their ties tied up all the way to their necks and their shirts neatly tucked into their skirts.

"Did you guys see the new girl yet?" Sakura asked. Konorai and Miharu shook their heads, while Choco stared at the three emotionlessly.

"We looked everywhere for her and yet we can't find her." Ino muttered.

"If you find her, let us know." Karin said harshly. It wasn't a suggestion of a favor. It was a demand.

The three walked away and Konorai sighed heavily.

She then turned around and walked quickly to her class, looking at the floor. Miharu and Choco followed her closely.

Konorai, not looking ahead of her, bumped into somebody and fell onto the floor with a groan. She rubbed her behind with a frown, then finally looked up to see the person who she collided with.

She gasped as she noticed a girl in a leather jacket, a black hood made out of fabric covering her head, two low ponytails of crimson red curls hanging in the front. Her eyes were closer as she rubbed the back of her head. She then opened them, revealing the most emerald shade of jade Konorai's eyes have ever seen.

The girls frowned at her. "Watch where you're going." She muttered and slowly got up. She fixed her shirt and shirt that was untidily out of her skirt from all sides. Konorai also noted that her tie wasn't fully tied.

The girl reached down to her to help her up. Konorai took her hand and pulled herself onto her feet.

"You're the new girl?" Miharu asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. The girl's eyes averted to her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Why are you wearing a hood?" The curious Konorai asked.

"Because somebody was evidently looking for me and my hair kind of attracts the eye." The new girl said, taking her hood off. The three girls gaped at her. Now that they had a better view of her, they noticed things they didn't notice before. Her pale skin in contrast to her crimson hair seemed even paler and caused her full lips to near the color of her hair. Her eyes were surrounded by a thick like of eyeliner and her lashes were long and thick.

All three of them knew, she was the popular type.

But since Karin and the others were looking for her, this clearly meant no good news. Konorai looked at the girl once again. She seemed to have an attitude. She could surely survive in this school.

"I'm Konorai." She said all of the sudden, smiling. The new girl blinked at her.

"Uhm… I'm Ayane." She said and smiled. Kono smiled widely.

"I'm Miharu." Miharu said, popping her head over Kono's shoulder.

"I'm Choco." Choco said, expressionlessly.

"Mhmm… nice to meet all of you guys." Ayane said and smiled again. The three glanced at each other with smiled on their faces.

Miharu threw an arm around Ayane's shoulders and walked on.

"We have so much to tell you…" she said.

"Kyaa! It's Sasuke!"

"He's so cool!"

The squeaks of the passing girls filled the whole school. Some were blushing and hiding their faces, while others were Unbuttoning their shirts and pushing up their chests.

Either way, Sasuke didn't acknowledge any of those girls. His eyes were searching for something else, something strange, something he didn't see before.

_This is useless,_ he thought. _I don't even know how all of the girls in this school look like, so how am I supposed to find somebody new?_

He sighed and looked at the floor. _I definitely have to find her before Naruto does._

**Sasuke's P.o.V**

"Sasuke!" I heard a too high voice. I turned my head slightly and noticed Karin and her two slaves. I sighed, closing my eyes, but then opened them forcing an emotionless look on my face.

I noticed that as soon as they made their move, all the other girls stopped looking at me and walked away. Were they really that influential?

"What do you want?" I asked them. They walked up to me, swinging their hips. I had to admit, they were very attractive. I sometimes caught myself on daydreaming about doing them, but I'd never. They were too possessive of me. Any girl that would touch me would get beaten up by them.

And they were very annoying as well.

"Sasuke, how about we make a little party, you and us three, hmm?" Sakura winked at me. What was with her voice? It was way too high, it hurt my ears.

I glanced at the three of them emotionlessly.

"No thank you." I said. They gasped, but then regained their cool and Karin walked up closer to me.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun~. You know you want to." She whispered into my ear, gently putting her hands on my shoulders.

I did want to. I had to clench my fits to prevent myself from grabbing her, pushing her against the wall and making sweet love to her until she would faint.

But I couldn't. I had my rules.

"No thank you." I repeated, taking her hands off my shoulders. I then walked away without a glance back, leaving her completely frozen.

As I walked through the corridors I heard her frustrated yells behind me.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

I smirked. Rejection is the best thing a guy could do to a girl.

I found my classroom and walked through the doors. Everyone seemed to be gathered around one table tightly, looking down. Some people were crouching and some were sitting, but every each person in the room was stuffed in one place.

When I walked in, they all turned around and stared at me.

"S-sasuke-kun…" some girls muttered.

There was a very awkward silence in the room. They seemed to block out the view of whatever as on the desk from me.

"Anyway." I heard a familiar voice. It was Miharu. She stood up suddenly with a thoughtful expression. "Ayane-chan that's the guy we've told you about."

Ayane-chan? Don't tell me…

"Move away, guys!" Konorai yelled, pushing the people in front of the desk away. They stubbornly held their position, glaring at me. Mostly boys.

"Yo!" Konorai said, frowning, her hands on her hips. The frown didn't match her cute face at all. I could never seduce her. For me she looked too innocent to hurt. That's why I barely even spoke to her either.

The boys rolled her eyes and walked to the side.

What they revealed was something I have never seen before. Her hair, so light it blinded me and yet so dark compared to her pale skin. Her lips, red and full, covered with nothing but flesh.

And her eyes. Her eyes were the things of beauty to behold, magnificent in their dark depth. The bright emerald so powerful I had to step back.

As her eyes averted on me, I knew that this was going to be easier than it seemed to me before.

I smiled my signature smile and walked up to her. Some girls gasped and the boys looked away, frustrated, but the new girl didn't move her eyes away from me.

"Hey." I said. "I'm Sasuke."

"So I've heard." She muttered. Her hands were tangled under her breast and her leg on the other. Her posture seemed so seductive…

She wanted me.

"What's your name?" I asked her, leaning down.

"I don't see any reason for you to know that." She muttered, leaning forward to avoid my face. Her lips were twisted in a smile that caught me off guard.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I heard Miharu and Choco chuckle behind me.

I straightened and walked away to my seat, trying to avoid anybody's eyes.

I felt her look back at me and I somehow just knew she smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Tap. Tap. Tap.

My shoes tapped along the empty floor of the corridors. The only weight in motion that was placed on the floor was nobody else but me.

I tapped along the corridor, looking around lazily. Why should have I bothered on looking for her if I knew enough for her to come to me herself? We were in the same class, obviously I would meet her sooner or later. I finally reached my class doors and sighed deeply. My school bag and jacket over my shoulder, I opened the doors.

Kakashi, who seemed to be in the middle of one if his interesting to death lectures suddenly froze over his book and looked up at me. He remained silent as I walked inside the classroom and placed myself on the small, wooden chair. The whole class was silently watching my every move, every gesture. The little mesmerized eyes of the girls behind me were stuck to me as Kakashi returned to his book and began reading again. I didn't even know what he was reading or even what the subject was. All I was focused on was to see the new girl.

And there she was. Sitting next to the window on the other side of the class. She was looking out of the window that was a bit further from her, therefore her head was tilted upwards and I would see her profile clearly. Her lips were perfect and her long eyelashes seemed to catch the strokes of sunlight that caressed them.

I gaped at her for some time. My eyes brushed against her figure, her bright red hair, her green eyes as they moved upon me. I gasped silently and got a bit embarrassed about being busted, but grinned at her anyways.

Her eyes studied me indifferently, then she looked back at the window. She didn't even flinch at my sight. For a minute I was shocked. My gaze froze on her, but I wasn't really focusing anymore. I then realized that maybe my grin lost it's power. It always brought girls down to their knees, begging me for mercy. I decided to try it out and caught the eye of some random with short black hair and black eyes. She was of average beauty and was really concentrated on the lesson, but when she realized I was looking at her, she froze and stared back getting redder and redder.

I grinned at her. She opened her mouth slightly and began to tremble. She then looked away, red as blood.

I frowned in confusion. No girl could have resisted his grin. No girl could have not shown even a slight sigh of admiration.

Unless the new girl wasn't a girl…

No. Her boobs were surely real. I eyed her figure once more, almost drooling. That girl was definitely something. And it seemed like not only on the outside. I looked behind me and saw Sasuke, also looking at her. His gaze was a bit washed off, like he watched her for a long time and couldn't look away, but still watched her intensively. I frowned. The girl seemed to lack any sort of interest in either of us. Has she been warned? Or is she just not interested yet? Or maybe she is interested but she doesn't want to show it or it would break her cool?

I shook my head slowly, almost unnoticeably and looked at Kakashi-sensei who was just about finishing his lecture.

"And there the Great War ended. And what ends brings life to something new." He said and snapped his book closed. "That's about the Great Ninja War. Now, I'll give you a few work sheets and you'll have to answer the questions about the lecture. No excuses." On the last two words the tall man with silver hair looked over at me. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair.

**Sasuke's P.o.V**

How… how could she just ignore me so indifferently, so naturally. She didn't even break a sweat. I watched her, curious about what her secret was. She seemed to go through something that I shouldn't understand, something that she wouldn't want me to know.

However, no matter how embarrassing or how intimate this secret would be, I wanted to find out what it was.

A piece of paper landed on my desk. I managed to pull my eyes away from her and looked down. I cussed under my breath. I didn't hear any word from Kakashi-sensei's reading. I didn't even realize what it was about. I sighed and looked around. On my right I noticed a girl with short black hair and black eyes that seemed to be blushing a bit.

"Hey." I whispered to her. She straightened suddenly and looked at me. Her cheeks got even redder. "Could you help me with this?" I pointed at the piece of paper.

I heard a loud sigh. "Since you're not capable of answering the questions by yourself, I'm going to pair you up… Ayane?"

I jerked my head towards the new girl. She looked at the teacher, expectantly.

"You'll be with Sasuke."

I smiled widely. I saw her tighten her fingers around her pencil, but she didn't move from her seat.

Kakashi was watching her. "Ayane?"

"Yes?" she said, her voice calm.

"Go to Sasuke."

"Why should I go to _him_? I think that he should bother moving his behind and show that he has some manners." She said, glaring back at me. I grinned, gathered my pencil, eraser and paper and walked over to the desk next to her.

After moving everyone, I joined my desk with hers. She looked down at the crack in between the round edges of the wooden surface and then at the page.

Her eyes started traveling along the paper. I watched her, mesmerized in my own world.

"Lets just get this over with…" she whispered to herself and then her eyes locked with mine. Her eyes were so green, how was that even possible.

"Read question number one." She said to me and looked back at the paper. I mentally shook my head and looked down at my paper.

"How did the Second Hokage die?" I read out loud. I waited until she would say something, but she remained silent, so I looked up at her to find her looking at me. She had an encouraging look on her face. "Uhm… I don't know."

She sighed. "The Second Hokage died by sacrificing himself to let him teammates escape while they were trapped by the Kinkaku Force."

I nodded slowly and my eyes returned to the paper. "What is the Kinkaku force?"

"The Kinkaku Force were a group of at least twenty skilled shinobi from the Kumogakure." She answered another question. I looked up at her. Through the whole lesson she didn't seem to pay attention to what Kakashi-sensei was saying. She all the time was looking out the window and seemed to be stuck in her own world.

"Listen I don't want to do your work for you so how about you try to answer some of your questions yourself." She said, grabbing her pencil and writing on the paper. Her hand smoothly stroked the paper creating perfect little letters.

I nodded quickly and turned to the paper. I wrote down the answers she told me and thought over the answers to the rest.

I couldn't get any of them.

After a while I heard her sigh next to me and her pale fingers snatched the paper from my desk. She then copied her answers on to my paper, her head moving from one side to the other. Finally she was done. She gave me back the paper, not looking at me.

I looked at her work. Her imitation of my handwriting was almost perfect.

"I'll now collect the papers." Kakashi-sensei announced. "Make sure you write your name on top of the page."

After giving him the papers, she quickly gathered her belongings and stood up. She Looked somewhere behind me and smiled. She waddled over to the doors and looked back. Miharu, Konorai and Choco joined her and they all looked back at me.

I rubbed the back of my head.

**Narrator's P.o.V**

They waddled through the corridor, for the first time in their whole school life having everyone's eyes on them. Was it because of the original looks of their new member or did they suddenly became more noticeable because they were laughing?

"His face was priceless." Kono laughed. They walked along the corridor, pushing each other onto the sides. Miharu kept a straight face but still pushed her friends aside as they walked on.

"He deserves much more…" Ayane muttered as they stopped laughing and calmed down a bit. They walked in silence, all looking in different directions.

"Yo!" They heard a sharp voice. They stopped and turned around. Karin, Sakura and Ino stood in front of them. Ayane crossed her arms over her chest and eyes them.

Karin, who stood in the middle, stepped out of her little group and glared at Ayane.

"Listen, kid." She started. Ayane rose a single red eyebrow. "I'm going to say it once and once only. Don't get close to Sasuke, understand? He's mine… I mean, ours." She added as she looked back at her friends.

She then smiled triumphantly. However, her smile broke down as she heard the girl in front of her chuckle.

"Well, that's a disappointment. I'm not in the last bit interested in him." She said and turned around to continue her catwalk. That completely caught Karin off guard. She tightened her fists and scratched her teeth against each other. Who did that girl think she was? Nobody speaks to Karin like that. She turned around and pulled her friends after her.

Everybody watched as the girls walked towards the lunch hall, trying to swing their hips in the motion their new friend did. The boy's looks clearly showed that they were successful. The students that stood in the corridor suddenly stopped what they were doing and gaped at the four that smoothly rushed through the air.

"What are they staring at?" Choco said, slightly blushing. She didn't like being the center of attention, she never did. She always liked standing in the corner and watching everybody and slowly gaining more knowledge about the situation. She was always mistaken for tough and cool because she barely ever spoke and didn't show her shyness, therefore people avoided her or just plainly ignored her.

"Us." Ayane said, trying to cover her smirk behind her thick red hair. The three girls looked at her, trying to find in her the reason for the hidden mysterious note that they noticed in her voice, however found nothing.

"I wonder what's for lunch." Konorai breathed, running her hand through her brown hair.

Her question was soon answered as they stepped in front of the big doorless entrance to the Lunch hall. On the right was a snack bar, closed at this time, and on the left was the menu. Konorai ran her finger through the page and said out loud.

"Sushi."

The girls didn't say anything as Konorai looked back at them. They looked at each other and walked into the lunch hall.

"Well, that just completely startled me." Ayane said, sarcastically. They all chuckled and grabbed the white trays that were placed neatly on the metal stands.

**Sasuke's P.o.V**

With my hands hidden in my pockets, I stormed through the corridor. My eyes on the blue and white floor, I didn't notice anything in front of me. People always moved aside anyway, whenever I passed by.

I was just about to make another dazzling step when I bumped into somebody.

I took a step backwards, rubbing my chest with my right arm. My face was cold and angry, trying to hide the pure shock that has built inside me.

The red hair and pale skin reminded me of today's morning, however the red hair wasn't as red at hers. The pale skin wasn't as pale as hers. His was more… yellow than snow white.

His brown eyes watched me as I watched him. His emotionless face building irritation in me, I glared at him and passed him, pushing him slightly with my shoulder.

I heard Kankuro hiss at me. I left him and his younger brother behind me.

I walked on towards the cafeteria, a couple of girls gasping as they saw me.

I still remembered how I was so uninterested in girls, so annoyed by their adoration. I was only focused on one thing – to kill Itachi. I thought that if I would only concentrate on that, I would accomplish my desired outcome.

However, after one confrontation with him, I realized that whatever I would do, there would still be a great chance of me getting killed. Therefore I decided to live my life the best way I could and enjoy it as much as possible. When I'd finish school and nobody wiould be interested in my life and future anymore, I would run away from Konoha and train with Orochimaru and gain enough strength to surely kill Itachi.

I smirked to myself.

I entered the lunch hall and grabbed my tray. I looked around at all of the people that eyed me, expecting me to sit with them.

I joined the line and grabbed some pieces of sushi and walked towards the table I always occupied.

"Yo." Naruto dropped his tray onto the table and collapsed on his seat. He seemed to big on the small chair.

"Mhmm…" was all that came out of me in response.

"Hey, how about we make a few things clearer and harder, hmm?" Naruto said, his grin looking slightly evil. All I did was blink. "Ok, so if one of us wins, he will have one night with her and one night only. Then you CANNOT have a relationship with her."

For a second I wondered why at first he used the term 'he' and then 'you', but waved that away and nodded.

"I'm just giving the winner an opportunity to have a little fun." Naruto said, grabbing his chop sticks.

I nodded once again and ate as well.


End file.
